Counselors' Night Off
"Counselors' Night Off" is the tenth episode of BUNK'D. Synopsis Emma sneaks out to the “Counselors’ Night Out” party to eavesdrop on Xander, leaving Ravi in charge back at camp. Plot Xander see Emma and Ravi searching the fire-pit after someone dropped their retainer in the fire wonder if it will melt and they found it. Lou comes by chanting "CNO" meaning its counselors' night out where they have a party at the spot every year while Gladys is gone and now she's in Atlantic City. Xander said that Emma should come to The Spot to hear his song, but Hazel rushes to them saying Emma can't come since the party is only for counselors and Lou agree as they didn't get to go when they were CITs. Lou told Ravi and Emma that its a great opportunity to stay at the camp since they get to be in charge of the campers. In Woodchuck cabin, Hazel was excited to be going to The Spot because she might have a chance with Xander since he and Emma are just friends. She told Lou she's not going to flirt with Xander and that's she'll let him come to her since people fall in love at the Spot. Lou doesn't think she could do it so they had a bet that if one of them loses, they have to teach this year's Foot Fungus Treatment Seminar. In the cafeteria, Emma and Ravi have gathered the campers. Emma was upset that she's not at The Spot as well as the campers as they don't want Ravi to be in charge. Jorge said since they're no real counselors, they can do whatever they and Zuri wants to have a Party at Woodchuck cabin, but Ravi tells them not to leave, including Emma who was trying to sneak away. Ravi had them do knot tying, stain glass and puzzle solving, but the campers are not having fun. Ravi asked Emma to help, but Emma told him that she wanted to be at The Spot with Xander to see him play his song, chop wood and also wanted to get back together with him. Ravi told her that they're parents hated each other when they first met, but then fell in love at The Spot which makes Emma worried that Xander and Hazel will fall in love and leaves Ravi to go to the Spot. With Emma gone, the campers went to get the ice cream and do what they want. Ravi asked Zuri to help him, but Zuri refuses as the campers will turn on her if she joins Ravi and told Ravi that he might want to stop the game of billiard baseball which the camper hits the pool ball with the stick. Ravi orders all the campers to go back to they're cabins at once, but the campers piled on Ravi and tied his arms to Jorge's bed in his cabin with Jorge's farting quilt on a blanket close to Ravi and they left him. Meanwhile at The Spot, Lou tries to make Hazel lose by showing her Xander's muscles and making him take his shirt off, but Hazel stayed strong not to hit on him. Xander told Lou that Hazel is acting sane but like her better than when she was psycho. When Hazel asked if Xander could play his new song, Emma comes out saying that Xander and Hazel can have each other. Confused, Xander tries to explain but Emma says she doesn't want to hear his excuse or his song. Emma lets go of Xander's hand making him drop his guitar into the fire-pit. Emma apologizes after seeing what she had done and told him that he thought he was falling for Hazel, but Xander said they'll never be together and told Emma that she said they were okay being friends when they were fishing. Emma said she said that because Xander said he wanted to be friends, but Xander said he said that because he thought Emma didn't like him as a boyfriend, but Emma said she does. Happy by this, Xander asked to Emma to be his girlfriend and Emma said yes. Hazel goes back to being psycho making Lou win the bet and she holds Hazel to take her to the lake. Xander suddenly realized since Emma is here, Ravi is by himself trying to supervise the campers and the run back to camp to help him. Back at camp, Zuri was happy that Ravi is out of the way and asked Jorge what he wanted to do, but the kids in the cafeteria broke a window with a pool ball while playing billiard baseball. Zuri was worried that they're going to be in so much trouble, but Jorge told Zuri that Ravi will get in trouble for the window since he's in charge. Worried that Ravi might not become a counselor if he gets blamed for the window, she and Mrs. Kipling cut Ravi free. The other campers were about to attack the camp across the lake, but Ravi, Zuri and Mrs. Kipling arrived to stop them. Ravi told them that he made tonight about himself when it should've been about the campers and that he wants them to have fun if they clean up the camp, they can do whatever they want. Zuri apologizes to Ravi for not helping Ravi in the first place as she didn't want the campers to think she was boring and Ravi forgives her. Zuri told Ravi that she'll take the blame for the broken window, but Ravi said he'll take the blame since he's in charge, but Zuri had an idea so no one will get blamed by placing two painting between the windows. Xander and Emma arrived worried, but sees everyone behaving that they invited all of them to The Spot. Emma apologizes to Ravi for leaving him, but said he's going to be a great counselor someday. At The Spot, Xander sing his new song, "This is the Night" dedicated to The Spot and his new girlfriend, Emma. The next day, Emma and Xander got back from they're romantic stroll and they and Lou watched Hazel spraying the campers foot for fungus. Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Kevin Quinn as Xander McCormick *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Ramirez *Nina Lu as Tiffany Recurring Cast *Tessa Netting as Hazel Heidi Trivia * Nina Lu who plays Tiffany is absent. * Starting with this episode, the cafeteria always has two paintings between the window after it got broken. Category:BUNK'D episodes